At The Threshold
by dat.tulalit.gyaru
Summary: Di antara deretan kartu itu, ia bukanlah The Emperor; seperti si mantan kaptennya. "Kau mau apa?" "Kau mempercayai hal yang hanya terbatas pada 12 kemungkinan saja." OC alert! No pairing for now.


**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Midorima melirik jam di dinding kamarnya.

Ah.

Masih jam 5 pagi, pikir Midorima.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi hidungnya.

Dan kembali bermimpi.

* * *

**_"Shintarou, kau bahkan tak bisa mengalahkanku."_**

**_Sepasang mata heterokromnya menatap balik mata hijaunya yang terbingkai kacamata._**

**_"Saya tidak pernah menyerah nanodayo."_**

**_Si heterokrom tersenyum sedikit. Membereskan papan shogi-nya, ia membisikkan sesuatu._**

**_"Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi daripada The Emperor."_**

* * *

Midorima membuka matanya. Merasa seram.

Sudah berapa kali dirinya memimpikan si mantan kapten?

Atau ia hanya menakutkan rasa kalah dari Winter Cup kemarin?

Kepalanya sakit.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Melirik jam dindingnya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati meja belajarnya, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang asing di meja belajarnya.

Ia mendekatinya.

Sebuah kartu tarot.

_"L' Barteleur?"_

* * *

**At The Threshold**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

I own nothing but the OC and storyline ofc

* * *

Midorima mengecek jam di handphone-nya. Lima menit menuju bel masuk. Ia kembali membaca novelnya, tepat setelah ia melihat sosok si bayangannya.

"Hoi Shin-chaaaan, kau terlihat aneh hari ini," sapa Takao, yang menghampiri mejanya. "Shin-chaaaan, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Diam nanodayo."

Takao mengedipkan matanya. "Shin-chan sedang bad mood ya sekarang ~?"

Tanda kesal empat siku muncul di dahi Midorima. "Takao, diam, saya sedang berusaha untuk membaca."

Takao manyun. "Iya-iya .."

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar kelas. Oha Asa mengatakan, ada keganjilan di harinya, yang mungkin akan merubah dirinya.

Tapi apa?

Takao meluruskan punggungnya. "Sensei sudah datang."

Midorima menggenggam lucky itemnya, sebuah jepit mawar merah, yang entah mengapa membuatnya agak resah.

* * *

"... kalau dimasukkan ke dalam f(x), maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya .."

Midorima menghela nafas. Pikirannya tidak sedang ada di tempat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Pikirannya mengarah ke kejadian tadi pagi.

Kartu tarot yang ada di mejanya.

Siapa yang menaruhnya?

Oke, ini sedikit menyeramkan, batin Midorima agak merinding. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba benda itu ada di meja belajarnya?

Pandangan matanya kini mengarah ke lapangan. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut lapangan.

Bosan.

Matanya mengarah ke arah pepohonan di sudut lapangan.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sosok di antara pepohonan yang rimbun.

Matanya berusaha untuk menangkap lebih jelas lagi.

_Seorang .. Perempuan?_

Midorima mengedipkan matanya. Hah?

Sekarang perempuan itu mendongak. Balik menatapnya.

Dan tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya agak mengandung arti, yang Midorima saja agak bingung.

Matanya mengedip lagi.

Namun perempuan itu sudah _menghilang._

Oke, kali ini Midorima benar-benar merinding.

* * *

"Shin-chan, latihan sendiri lagi?"

Si rambut hijau memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring. "Iya nanodayo."

Takao tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bekerja keras Shin-chan, membuatku merasa kurang latihan."

"Kalau begitu latihan nanodayo."

"..." Takao manyun. "Oke Shin-chan, aku pulang duluan -"

"Jangan nanodayo."

"Kenapa?" tanya Takao heran. Jarang-jarang Midorima melarangnya untuk pulang.

"Saya punya firasat buruk nanodayo."

Takao mengedipkan matanya. "Shin-chan! Apa katamu tadi? Firasat buruk?"

"... Sudahlah, ayo cepat pulang nanodayo."

Tanpa mengganti bajunya dan dengan asal-asalan membereskan bola-bola basket masuk ke dalam keranjangnya, Midorima dan Takao segera keluar dan mengunci lapangan basket. Takao mengernyit.

"Shin-chan, ada apa sih?"

Midorima tidak menjawab. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan, batin Midorima setengah heran.

"Takao, kita ke .."

"Ya?"

"Maji Burger nanodayo."

* * *

"Shin-chan, ada apa dengan kau hari ini?" tanya Takao sedikit heran. "Kau berbeda daripada biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa nanodayo."

Midorima meminum teh rasa apelnya, sementara Takao memakan burgernya dengan sedikit perlahan.

"Cerita kalau ada apa-apa, Shin-chan."

Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa nanodayo."

Matanya menjelajahi pemandangan sore di luar jendela. Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam.

Midorima menyedot tehnya.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sosok perempuan tadi.

Ia menatap ke arahnya, seperti hendak menghampirinya.

Midorima mengedipkan matanya lagi. Ia masih ada di sana, di antara kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang.

Midorima tiba-tiba bangkit. "Takao, jaga di sini."

"Eh? Shin-chan?"

Midorima tanpa menjawab Takao, langsung pergi keluar Maji Burger, menuju tempat si perempuan tadi itu berada.

Mata Midorima dengan sibuknya menjelajah tiap tempat di sekitarnya. Tapi _tidak ada._

_Perempuan itu menghilang lagi._

Midorima sedikit panik.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya, dan ini ternyata memang bukan khayalannya saja.

* * *

"Shin-chan, serius deh, kau terlihat pucat," Takao menatap wajah Midorima khawatir. "Dan tadi kenapa? Kau tiba-tiba langsung keluar seperti melihat sesuatu .."

"... Tidak, nanodayo."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti ... Ketakutan."

Midorima memperlambat langkahnya. Ketakutan? Dia?

Tapi entah mengapa Midorima tidak membantahnya. Jujur, ia merasa perkataan Takao ada benarnya walau sedikit.

"Baiklah, Takao, saya .. Akan segera masuk nanodayo."

"Baiklah, Shin-chan, kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja, oke?"

Midorima mengangguk. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa basa-basi.

Nafasnya sedikit terasa beku.

Perasaan apa ini? Bahkan ia tak bisa mendefinisikannya.

* * *

Midorima bangun. Ia tidak mimpi buruk, tidak ada hal aneh, yang Midorima syukuri karena ia tidak perlu menelepon Takao, yang pastinya ketahuan kalau ia ketakutan.

Ia menatap kaca yang sengaja ia pasang di depan kasurnya. Ia mengernyit.

Sepertinya saya kurang tidur nanodayo, pikir Midorima sambil memperhatikan lingkaran mata hitam di bawah matanya.

"Saya sepertinya stress nanodayo." Pikirnya, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia susah tidur kemarin gara-gara saking takutnya tidur sendiri.

Melirik meja belajarnya, ia lega bahwa prediksi kartu tarot itu akan muncul lagi di atas mejanya ternyata tidak benar.

"I was seeing things."

* * *

"Shin-chan, nampaknya kau agak ceria dibanding kemarin, walaupun matamu aneh," Takao dengan isengnya mencubit pipi Midorima. "Oh ya, mana lucky itemu?"

"Saya sedang mendengarkan Oha Asa, bodoh."

Midorima mengeraskan suara radionya. Takao mengernyit.

_"Cancer! Hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut! Oh ya, kehadiran salah satu temanmu akan sangat membantu, jadi teruslah bersama! Lucky itemu hari ini adalah .."_

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

_"Sepasang sandal bekas!"_

"Takao, kau punya?"

"Masa harus balik ke rumah?" Takao agak kesal. "Sudahlah, minta pinjam saja kepada penjaga sekolah, siapa tahu ada."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia dan Takao bahkan sudah sampai di sekolah. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia kembali ke rumah?

Midorima membuka lokernya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedang ia butuhkan.

"..."

Aneh, rasanya saya tidak akan pernah menaruh barang yang seperti ini, apalagi bekas, di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, pikir Midorima. Yah sudahlah, ia butuh kok.

Ketika ia menarik keluar sandal itu, sesuatu jatuh. Matanya sedikit melebar.

Sebuah kartu tarot jatuh dari lokernya.

Midorima mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

_The Hanged Man._

Tapi terbalik, alias yang jelas-jelas kepalanya harusnya di bawah, jadi di atas.

"Shin-chan, apa itu?" tanya Takao kepo. Midorima segera memasukkan kartunya ke dalam saku dadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Takao menaikkan alisnya. "Itu sandal bekas, katanya kau tak punya?"

"Kau .. Tidak perlu tahu nanodayo."

Midorima mengambil tasnya dan langsung masuk ke kelas, dengan Takao yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Shin-chaaan, kau sudah dengar? Ada seorang murid pindahan dari luar, dia akan mulai sekolah di sini hari ini!" Takao tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Dan ia seorang perempuan!"

Midorima tidak terlalu peduli dengan kabar murid pindahan, dan merasa tidak terpengaruh dengan informasi bahwa yang pindah adalah seorang perempuan. Midorima menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"Takao, kau harus terus bersamaku."

"Hah?'

"... Kau tidak dengar Oha Asa tadi?"

Takao menggaruk lehernya. "Ah, itu rupanya. Hoo, jadi aku ini lucky itemu, begitu?" tanya Takao sedikit narsis. Midorima menjitak kepala Takao.

"Demi Oha Asa. Lagipula saya punya sandal jepit nanodayo."

Midorima mengeluarkan novelnya dan membacanya, namun pikirannya tidak ada di tempat. Kartu yang tadi.

Bagaimana bisa dua kali berturut-turut?

Ia melirik ke jendela kelas. Memperhatikan lalu lalang murid yang baru datang.

Dan matanya menangkap sekelibat sosok yang familiar.

Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

* * *

Midorima membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan perlahan. Ia mengintip ke dalam.

Sepi.

Ia masuk, sedikit menahan langkahnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara, perlahan ia menghampiri sebuah lemari besar di pojok perpustakaan. Matanya menyusuri susunan buku tebal yang berdebu.

"Kurasa ada di sini .."

Jarinya berhenti di sebuah buku tua. Ia menariknya keluar. Jarinya menyapu debu di sampul buku itu. Judulnya sudah luntur, dengan sampul buku kulit yang sudah kusam, menandakan buku itu sudah tua.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdetak keras. Perlahan ia membuka sampulnya.

Namun matanya menangkap sosok itu lagi.

Di pinggir ruangan di dekat jendela yang terbuka, berdiri sesosok perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Tirai putih jendela yang tertiup angin sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Midorima yakin akan satu hal.

Si perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

_Senyum yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan._

Wajahnya cantik. Namun ada sesuatu yang dipancarkan oleh matanya.

_Ekspresi matanya._

Midorima hendak menghampiri si perempuan itu. Namun, setelah matanya mengedip lagi, perempuan itu sudah hilang.

Hilang lagi.

Midorima menatap buku yang ada di genggamannya.

Entah mengapa perasaannya agak tidak enak.

* * *

**GYAAAHAHAHAHAHA**

**/kenapa Anna ketawa yah /heh**

**Kepikiran nulis cerita ginian, apalagi main chara-nya Mido gyohohoho (?) soal sendal jepit itu Anna lagi random kok, buat nabok si Takao kali (?) terus ini slot genrenya kurang banyak /plok xD**

**review-ssu? kalo gaada dan gaada yg minat mau di delete soalnya ini ff lama blom bres yg blom di post ovo**

**Oh iye, kalo yg ikut event CBT RO2, main bareng yuu, Cellaria, itu Anna xD masih kecil sih levelnya o3o**


End file.
